survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 18 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Do domu Wielkiego Brata weszło trzech nowych uczestników. Brad, Rupert i Tilly. Brad szybko nawiązał więź z Cornelem i Tsunami. Tilly natomiast dołączyła do sojuszu Diamond, Portii, Felicii i Tsunami. Brad, Rupert i Tilly zawarli pakt o trzymaniu ze sobą. Dostali również zadanie do wykonania. Brad musiał oczarować Cornela. Udało mu się to bez problemu, gdyż Cornel jest łatwy. Tilly musiała przekonać Portię, żeby przeprosiła Ritę za swoje zachowanie, a Rupert przekonać Tsunami, że Dan jest zarażony wirusem HiV. W nagrodę mogli przekazać 3 osobom immunitet. Uratowali oni Dana, Felicię oraz Tsunami. Diamond nie mając wyboru, nominowała Aarona i Sebastiana do eksmisji. TONIGHT: There is Trouble in Paradise... Rita zaczyna odczuwać huśtawkę nastrojów. Aaron czuje się zraniony przez Diamond... 100px Nie chciałem. *płacze* oraz kto wygra zadanie o veto i uratuje się przed eksmisją? center|335 px Dzień 25, Noc'Diamond nominowała Aarona i Sebastiana do eksmisji.Nominowani także są Cornel, Felix i Yuu.'' 100px *śmieje się* Znowu jestem nominowany. Bardzo śmieszne. To chyba jest jakiś spisek produkcji, nie jestem dramogenny, nie robię dymów to trzeba się mnie pozbyć. Ale nic z tego droga produkcjo! 100px Jest mi bardzo przykro, że Diamondyt mnie nominowała. Myślałem, że mogę jej ufać, bo to moja kobieta. Okazało się, że cały czas mnie okłamywała. *płacze* 100px Jestem w szoku, że dostałam immunitet właśnie od Ruperta. Wydawał się dość zdystansowany w stosunku do mnie. A tu jednak surprise! Może jednak świeczki Patkee Candle go przekonały do mnie *śmieje się* Najważniejsze, że jestem w tym tygodniu bezpieczna. 100px Znowu jestem nominiwany. Wydaje mi się, ze nie zasługuje na to, aby tu siedziec. Tym bardziej, żeby odpaść. Aaron jest chory psychicznie, a Sebastian bije kobiety. Ja po prostu korzystam z życia. 100px Jeszcze trochę się ze mną pomęczycie *pokazuje zęby do kamery*. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tam na górze siedziały same kobiety, które chcą wyrzucić wszystkich facetów. Ale my się nie damy... 100px A niech sobie odpadnie ktoś z tej dwójki. To są bliźniaki, tak? Kompletnie ich nie rozróżniam. Ale przynajmniej wiem, jak się nazywają. A przynajmniej jeden z nich. 100px Bardzo cieszę się, że nominowano Aarona, Sebastiana oraz Yuu. Uważam, że oni są takimi nasieniami zła w tym domu. Skoro mowa o nasieniu - Cornel pewnie i tak nie odpadnie, bo wszyscy widzowie pewnie chcą żeby ich przeleciał. Doskonale wiem, co robi i nie podoba mi się to, że używa swojego wyglądu do pozostania w grze. Jest jeszcze Felix, ale on chyba za mną nie przepada, nie wiem kompletnie czemu. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Aaron przeprasza Diamondyt, jeżeli źle o nim pomyślała i udawania jej, że zależy mu na niej przynosząc bukiet róż oraz organizując kolacje ze świecami. 100px Nie chciałem. *płacze* Diamond jest zaskoczona romantyczną kolacją. Przez chwilę daje się zwieść, ale po chwili myśli sobie, że może Aaron znów nią manipuluje, bo wie, że jest romantyczką. Wpada na pomysł, żeby go sprawdzić. Mówi mu, że jest z nim w ciąży. 100px Wpadłam na świetny pomysł, żeby sprawdzić miłość Aarona. Ostatni nie poświęcał mi dużo czasu i zaczęłam wątpić, że bierze naszą relację na serio. Powiedziałam mu, że jestem w ciąży. Zobaczymy jak na to zareaguje. Aaron jest zaskoczony, bo nigdy tego nie robili, dlatego dopytuje Diamond z kim go zdradziła i dlaczego to zrobiła. Wiedziała, że Aaronowi zależało na niej. Chłopak ma łzy w oczach. Diamond mówi, że z nikim nie uprawiała seksu i kochała tylko Aarona. Pyta czy gdyby naprawdę była w ciąży to zerwałby z nią i chce znać prawdę. 100px Zdrada jest dla mnie czymś obrzydliwym. Nigdy bym się do czegoś takiego nie posunęła, nie wierzę, że Aaron mógł w to uwierzyć! Może on tak naprawdę wcale mnie nie zna? Smutno mi teraz. Świadczyłoby o tym ze byłaby ona niewierna Aaronowi i oszukałaby go i świadczyło o braku zaufaniu. A jednak w związku zaufanie i mówienie prawdy to podstawa dlatego Aaron odpowiada dziewczynie ze nie miałby wyjścia chyba, żeby dziewczyna przekonała chłopaka swoimi właściwymi argumentami, dlaczego go okłamywała to może Aaron dałby jej drugą szansę. Diamond mówi, że gdyby była w ciąży z nim, a nie kimś innym po czym nazywa go głuptasem. 100px Kiedy Aaron jest smutny to wygląda tak słodko. I jeszcze te jego głębokie, niebieskie oczy... Miałam myśleć o grze, to nie jest Love Island, muszę wziąć się w garść! 100px To chyba koniec. Dzień 26 Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Cornel przygotował śniadanie i podał je do łóżka, na którym leżała Felicia, Tilly oraz Diamond. Mężczyzna poprosił kobiety o pewną rzecz. Błaga, aby pilnowały go przed stosunkami seksualnymi z resztą mieszkańców. Nie chce tego powtórzyć kolejny raz. Podejrzewa, że Parul rzuciła jakąś klątwę i dlatego już nigdy nie znajdzie swojej drugiej połówki. Diamond mówi mężczyźnie, że jak ona czasami jest napalona w nieodpowiednich sytuacjach to zaczyna wyobrażać sobie, że podbiegają do niej wilki, które karają za sprośne myśli jednym bolesnym ugryzieniem w waginę. Radzi koledze, żeby spróbował i pomyślał, że za każde wywinięcie wilki ugryzą jego penisa. Niech jednak nie popada w paranoję, bo seks to ludzka sprawa i każdy ma prawo się nim cieszyć. 100px Przyznaję, że czasami dostaję sprośnych myśli w bardzo dziwnych momentach, np. w kościele czy w gabinecie lekarskim, a wtedy wyobrażam sobie złe wilki, które uszkodzą moją waginę jeśli się nie opamiętam. Cornel śmieje się i dziękuje kobiecie, za te słowa. Odpowiada, ze będzie tak robić za każdym razem. Dodaje, że bardzo ceni sobie od nich rady i nikt nie okazał mu takiego wsparcia jak one. Wskoczyłby za nie w ogień. Mówi, że za Tilly w wodę, ponieważ jeszcze się dobrze nie znają, ale ma nadzieje, że to się zmieni niedługo. 100px Diamond to istny skarb! Zazdroszczę jej przyszłemu mężowi. Jest ona tak słodka jak mleczna czekolada rozpuszczająca się w ustach. Diamond jest poruszona słowami Cornela. Mówi, że jest dla niej jak młodszy brat i zawsze może liczyć na jej wsparcie. 100px Cornel to uroczy chłopiec. Może jego popęd seksualny jest trochę za duży, ale u młodych osób często tak jest. Ja chcę pokazać Cornelowi, że w życiu jest mnóstwo fajnych rzeczy, nie tylko seks. Ja np. uwielbiam robić na drutach, to świetna zabawa. Felicia jest zaskoczona gestem Cornela. Dziękuje mu dając buziaka w policzek. Po prośbie Cornela łapie się za głowę i mówi, że to on musi chcieć się zmienić. Felicia pyta się co miałaby niby zrobić w sytuacji Cornela twerkującego przed twarzą Brada. Złapać za jaja i go odciągnąć? Nie wyobraża sobie jak miałaby ona najpierw go zahamować, kiedy on sam się nie opamięta. Pyta o opinię Tilly. 100px Co z tego, że Cornel „chce” się zmienić skoro za chwilę o tym zapomina i wypełnia go podniecenie innym kutasem?Bez sensu. Ja chciałabym pomóc, ale nie wiem jak w tej sytuacji. Może Tilly coś na to poradzi. Po usłyszeniu pytania Felicii, Tilly wzdycha i zaczyna wpatrywać w twarz Cornela. Zgadza się z kobietą. Wyjaśnia, że z radością będzie stać na straży jego już dawno wydanej cnoty, ale największego dobermana nie utrzyma nawet dobry łańcuch. Musi też sam nad tym popracować. Proponuje mu, aby jeszcze później z nią się spotkał, by porozmawiali dyskretnie na ten temat. W końcu, Tilly już ma na Cornela plan. Cornel zgadza się i wychodzi, a kobiety wracają do wspólnego leżakowania. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px 100px Kurcze, Brad to prawdziwe ciacho, niczym Mitch ze Słonecznego Patrolu. Obawiam się, że pomiędzy nim a Sebastianem wytworzy się rywalizacja o moje względy. Cały czas mam takie przeczucie, że Sebastian nie jest do końca szczery ze mną, ale nie wiem, dlaczego i czym to jest spowodowane, skoro nie dał mi ku temu powodów. Może to ja naprawdę powinnam odciąć się od niego i pójść własną ścieżką? We'll see what happens. Rita wita się z nowymi mieszkańcami. Kobieta nie lubi być nachalna. Co ją bardzo zdziwiło, Brad zaczął od razu gadkę-szmatkę i mężczyzna zaczął podrywać kobietę. Rita jest onieśmielona całą sytuacją, zwłaszcza, że Sebastian patrzy na nią kątem oka. Brad zauważył, że Rita czuje się dosyć niekomfortowo oraz że Sebastian ich obserwuje, więc zażartował, że mogą stworzyć trójkąt, dzięki czemu nie zniszczy ich związku. 100px Życie w trójkącie lub też po prostu w otwartym związku jest najlepsze, bo nie musisz ograniczać się do jednej osoby, a do tego unikasz jakichkolwiek dram związanych z zazdrością. Sebastian, który tego dnia był w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, odpowiedział, że dobrze jest im we dwójkę, ale obiecał, śmiejąc się serdecznie, że rozważą jego propozycję, bo w sumie niezły ciastek z niego. Następnie zalotnie mrugnął jednym okiem w stronę Brada i objął Ritę ramieniem, chcąc, żeby dziewczyna poczuła się raźniej i nie czuła się tą sytuacją zakłopotana. Rita zaczyna odczuwać huśtawkę nastrojów. Z jednej strony cieszy ją, że panowie dogadują się i mogą stworzyć świetne trio, ale z drugiej strony nie chce zostać tanią "Black Blonde Bitch". Kobieta oznajmia, że tym sposobem chciała sprawdzić, czy Sebastianowi zależy na związku z nią. Rita uważa, że Seb nie jest godny jej zaufania i postanawia zerwać z facetem, ponieważ mężczyzna potraktował ją w sposób przedmiotowy, jak swoją własność, którą nie jest. Ma dla mężczyzny radę, aby ten nie bił kobiet, inaczej pójdzie siedzieć. Rita odchodzi ze łzami w oczach i udaje się w kierunku Diary Room. 100px Jestem wstrząśnięta tym, jak Sebastian zachował się w stosunku do mojej osoby. Pokazał, że wcale mu na mnie nie zależy, a wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał mnie wykorzystać jako obiekt swoich fantazji seksualnych, aby mógł podzielić się z kimś innym. Ja nie jestem przedmiotem do ruchania ani obmacywania. Jestem człowiekiem, a przede wszystkim kobietą z klasą, która nie pozwala sobie na takie zachowania ani gesty w swoim kierunku. Seba wywołał we mnie obrzydzenie i odrazę, a po Brad'zie mogłam spodziewać się, że lubi szybkie numerki. Wyczułam go na kilometr, że jest napalonym samcem alfa, który potrzebuje, aby ktoś mu powiększył swojego chuja. Niech spierdala na bambus, gnój śmierdzący. Faceci to świnie. Powinnam była zostać aseksualna. Sebastian biegnie za Ritą i pyta się, co tu się właściwie odjaniepawliło. Chłopak mówi, że przecież clearly żartował i próbował ją wesprzeć, żeby Brad się od nicj odpieprzył i nie czuła się przez niego osaczona i w zamian dostaje zerwanie i kolejne bezpodstawne oskarżenia? Mówi jej, że naprawdę myślał, że Ricie zależało na ich związku i jest ogromnie zawiedziony jej postawą. Po tym wszystkim co razem przeszli, żeby go tak bezpodstawnie oskarżała, to już naprawdę przesada. Jak dziewczyna chce, to jest w stanie dać jej jeszcze jedną szansę, gdyż, w przeciwieństwie do reszty domowników, ma dobre serce i widzi w ludziach co to najlepsze. Mówi jej, że jeśli chce rozmawiać to niech do niego później przyjdzie do pokoju, a teraz prosi, żeby dobrze sobie przemyślała swoje zachowanie, bo było ono całkowicie bezpodstawne i niewspółmierne do sytuacji. 100px Jestem już wykończona emocjonalnie. Potrzebuję się przespać i przemyśleć sobie wszystko. Nie wiem już nic. Kobieta zakrywa się kocem i tak spędza kolejną godzinę w DR. Rita prosi, aby mężczyzna wyszedł, bo nie ma ochoty na rozmowę z żadnym z mieszkańców. Jest już zmęczona całą nagonką na nią i jej osobę. Kobieta czuje się ciągle atakowana i prześladowana przez mieszkańców. Rita oznajmia, że chce odejść, bo już nie wytrzymuje tej presji, jaką domownicy ją obarczają. Tęskni za swoją pracą oraz ludźmi, dzięki którym czuje się szczęśliwa i wspierają ją w każdej, nawet najgorszej sytuacji. Brad postanowił pogadać z Sebastianem na osobności. Powiedział mu, że to miał być tylko żart i teraz trochę mu głupio. Dodał też, że wie jaka jest prawda na temat tego, że Sebastian rzekomo bije kobiety w domu. 100px Wiem, że Tsunami kłamała na temat tego, że Sebastian ją pobił, ale ja osobiście wolałbym się w to nie mieszać... Sebastian dziękuje Bradowi za wsparcie i zapewnia go, że nie ma mu tego żartu za złe. Chłopak cieszy się, że Brad wie, że nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził, i ma nadzieję, że będzie mieć w tym nowym domowniku dobrego przyjaciela i sojusznika. 100px Fajny koleś z tego Brada. Miło, że dołączył do naszego domostwa. 100px 100px 100px Tilly wita się z Ritą, przytula ją i dają sobie buziaczki w policzek. Zapamiętała słowa Portii na jej temat, dlatego bacznie oczekiwała kolejnych akcji kobiety. Gdy Brad zaczął podrywać czarnoskórą piękność, Tilly zmyśliła, że ktoś go wołał wcześniej do kuchni i że musi iść. Pronto. 100px Jak już mówiłam. Jedyny związek Brada do jakiego mogę dopuścić w tym domu to Brad plus Cornel. To będzie bardzo wymagająca misja, ale nie poddam się. Zrobię co będę musiała by do tego dopuścić. Rita śmieje się i komplementuje poczucie humoru Tilly, które uwielbia. Jest również pełna podziwu dla kobiety oraz ma do niej ogromny szacunek za bezkompromisowość oraz szczerość w wyrażaniu własnych poglądów. Rita wyznaje, że uwielbia przebywać w otoczeniu takich ludzi jak Tilly, którzy są pozytywnie nastawieni do świata, ale znają też swoją wartość i nie dadzą sobie wcisnąć kitów. Wyznaje, że obydwie wspólnie są w stanie zawładnąć tym domem, jeżeli chce, to mogą stworzyć Female Duo Alliance. 100px Rita jest jakaś przygnębiona, na dodatek tak przejmowała się tym jak na nią patrzał Sebastian. Na pewno się go boi. Wiem, bo miałam styczność z takimi przypadkami. Jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba, to pomogę jej wyzwolić się od złego dotyku tego bandyty. Tilly uradowana odpowiada Ricie, że z chęcią z nią obgada plany na przyszłe dni, a nawet tygodnie spędzone w Domu Wielkiego Brata. Zaczyna się nieco stresować, bo wzrok Sebastiana wydaje się być coraz bardziej intensywny. Przypomniało jej się, że ma ze sobą rękawice bokserskie, które dostała na pamiątkę od wnuczka. Tilly wyznaje, że nie słyszała jeszcze żadnej piosenki Rity, ale zna ją z opowieści swojej rodziny. Dziękuje jej za to, że jej kreatywność inspiruje innych młodych ludzi i pokazuje, że można wiele osiągnąć samemu. 100px A niech mnie, Rita chce ze mną wchodzić w układ! Oczywiście na to przystałam, ale bardziej wolę być po stronie Diamond, Portii, Felicii i Tsunami. To rozrywkowe kobiety. Mogę zostać dobrą koleżanką Rity i gdyby mnie potrzebowała, to będę na jej zawołanie. Rita opowiada Tilly o swojej trudnej, ciężkiej, przepełnionej wieloma różnymi emocjami drogi, przez którą przeszła, aby osiągnąć sukces, na który ciężko pracuje latami. Kobieta wierzy, że pewnego dnia zostanie odkryta, jednak nie nastawia się aż tak mocno, ponieważ wie, że Bóg ma wobec niej już jakieś plany i tylko kwestią czasu jest, że dojdzie do punktu kulminacyjnego, w którym jej życie odmieni się do góry nogami i cały świat usłyszy jej nagrania oraz będą je nucić pod nosem. Rita daje popis możliwości wokalnych, jakie w czarnoskórej kobiecie drzemią. Tilly jest zachwycona, bije jej brawo i gratuluje jej ogromnego talentu, osobowości oraz hartu ducha, że pomimo wielu przeciwności potrafiła przeć do przodu po swoje, aby spełniać marzenia. Prosi kobietę, aby nie przestała i doradza, że Sebastian nie jest mężczyzną dla niej, ponieważ odbiera on Ricie część swojej osobowości i czuje, że zachowywała się nie jak ona przed spotkaniem z nim. Rita jest zdezorientowana i już nie wie sama, czy ciągnąć dłużej ten związek z mężczyzną. 100px Tilly jest cudowna. Uwielbiam jej osobowość, jest dla mnie w tym domu jak matka. Porozmawiamy na poważnie, pośmiejemy się, pożartujemy, czujemy się bardzo swobodnie ze sobą. Jejku, wreszcie czuję, że ktoś przybył do tego miejsca na prawdziwym ludzkim poziomie, nie to co cała reszta domowników, za wyjątkiem dwóch czy trzech osób. Co do Sebastiana, to mam mętlik w głowie ciągle i już nie wiem, czy powinnam z nim być czy nie. Możliwe, że to jest tylko chwilowe zauroczenie nim, ale jesteśmy już ze sobą od trzech tygodni. Różnie to między nami bywało. Mężczyzna jest teraz w sumie nominowany do eksmisji, więc może lepiej dla mojego dobra będzie, jeżeli Seba opuści ten dom? Widzowie, wiecie, co robić. Tilly bierze Brada za ramię i zaczyna go ciągnąć w stronę kuchni. Pospiesznie żegna się z Ritą i mało co nie przewraca. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Dziewczyny siedzą w łazience. Diamond i Felicia robią sobie makijaż w czasie, gdy Tsunami wraz z Tilly siedzą obok nich. Tsunami zwierza się swoim przyjaciółkom, że jej związek z Danem przechodzi przez trudny okres. Mówi, że chyba nadszedł czas, aby go skończyć, bo Dan nie jest zbytnio nią zainteresowany, a i ona też jakoś straciła na niego chrapkę. 100px Ciężko mi z tym, że zranię Dana. Nie chcę tego robić, ale nie ma sensu ciągnąć związku, który nie ma przyszłości. Mam nadzieję, że dziewczyny pomogą mi w tym, jak mam mu o tym powiedzieć. Tsunami prosi dziewczyny o radę, co ma zrobić, aby delikatnie powiedzieć Danowi, że to koniec, bo nie chce, aby poczuł się z tym bardzo źle i chciał się na niej zemścić. Diamond mówi, że jak raz chciała zerwać z jednym ze swoich chłopaków to wyjechała do Kanady i jej rodzice skłamali, że umarła w katastrofie lotniczej. Tutaj chyba upozorowanie śmierci nie będzie możliwe, ale zawsze może udać, że dostała amnezji i go nie pamięta. Tsunami mówi Diamond, że to jest póki co najlepsza propozycja jaką dostała. Mówi, że cieszy się, że ma tutaj taką przyjaciółkę jak ona, która zawsze ma dla niej pomocną radę. Tsunami przytula Diamond i mówi jej, że jak wyjdą z domu to podaruje jej jedną ze swoich torebek Chanel, bo jej rady są równie markowe, co torebki Chanel. Felicia mówi Tsunami, że jeśli to było chwilowe to musi koniecznie to zakończyć żeby nie dawać biedakowi nadziei. Radzi aby powiedziała mu, że głębsze uczucia do niego jej przeszły i było to najprawdopodobniej zauroczenie, w dodatku powinna go przeprosić za to. I niech nie proponuje przyjaźni, bo chłopak i tak będzie zraniony, a może z czasem jakoś im się poukładają przyjacielskie stosunki. Chyba, że sam stwierdzi, że już nic do niej nie czuje, to zdecydowanie ułatwiłoby sprawę. Felicia przytula Tsunami i mówi, że poradzi sobie. 100px Biedna Tsunami, ma przed sobą trudną rozmowę. Dobrze, że przebiegnie to w pokojowych stosunkach. Następnym razem na pewno Tilly dobierze jej kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego od Dana. 100px Diamond to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka w domu Wielkiego Brata. Uważam, że nie mogłam lepiej trafić. Jest mądra, zabawna, widzę wielkie rzeczy w jej przyszłości i nie są to jej cycki. small>Słysząc wyznanie Tsunami, Tilly natychmiast wkracza do akcji. Mówi, by się nie martwiła i rozumie przez co przechodzi jej nowa przyjaciółka. Tłumaczy jej, że musi podjąć taką decyzję, jak podpowiada jej serce. Zgłasza się też na ochotniczkę do zerwania z Danem, pomoże jej to poprowadzić. Kobiety cieszą się, że będzie dobrze i rozchodzą. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Brad postanowił porozmawiać z Diamond w pokoju HOH. Wyjaśnił jej, że nie wiedział, kogo zamierzała nominować i nie miał zamiaru w żaden sposób jej zaszkodzić. Ma nadzieję, że dziewczyna się na niego nie gniewa. Diamond zaczyna się śmiać i mówi Bradowi, że jest słodki. Nie gniewa się na mężczyznę, zrobił to, co uznał za słuszne. Dan i tak nie był na jej celowniku. 100px Brad jest naprawdę przesłodki! Schrupałabym go w całości. Jest jak ciastko śmietankowe. Przeprasza mnie, że uratował osobę, którą nominowałam. On jest taki niewinny i dostrzegam w nim dobro. Chciałabym poznać go dogłębniej. Diamond zaczyna rozmawiać z Bradem, bo chce trochę poznać mężczyznę. Mówi, że bardzo cieszy się z nowych mieszkańców, szczególnie, że zrobili na niej dobre wrażenie i zawsze mogą liczyć na jej wsparcie czy pomoc. Mówi mężczyźnie, że może zostać w jej pokoju HoH tak długo jak tylko mu się spodoba. 100px Naprawdę polubiłam Tilly, Brada i Ruperta. Przydało się trochę świeżej krwi w tym sezonie, bo miałam już dość tych ciągłych dram. Teraz w końcu mogę się zrelaksować. Brad może zostać w moim pokoju, ile tylko będzie chciał. Brad cieszy się, że Diamond nie ma mu tego za złe oraz że mogą się nawzajem wspierać w przyszłości. Chętnie zapoznaje się bliżej z dziewczyną i rozmawia z nią na temat tego, czym zajmują się w życiu. Z zainteresowaniem słucha jej opowieści o tym, jak została fizjoterapeutką, zwłaszcza że chłopak wcześniej nie wiedział, na czym tak dokładnie polega ten zawód. 100px Diamond jest jedną z najfajniejszych czarnych kobiet, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Dobrze, że łamie stereotypy i nie jest taką typową Angry Black Woman. Diamond opowiada Bradowi jak zaczęła studia nie mając pieniędzy ani perspektyw i każdy ją skreślał, ale podołała. Zdradza mu, że swoją videotape do BB nagrała na farmie przy krowach, żeby podkreślić problem znęcania się nad zwierzętami. Pyta mężczyznę czy ma jakiegoś pupila. Brad odpowiedział, że jest teraz w podobnej sytuacji, bo w niego też prawie nikt nie wierzy, ale jakoś sobie z tym radzi. Ucieszył się, gdy usłyszał, że Diamond poruszyła problem znęcania się nad zwierzętami, bo o tym trzeba jak najczęściej mówić. Powiedział, że aktualnie ma tylko złotą rybkę, z którą uwielbia czasami porozmawiać. Dodał, że miał również psa, ale niestety kilka lat temu odszedł z tego świata z powodu starości. Po chwili zapytał Diamond, czy ona też ma jakieś zwierzęta. Diamond odpowiada, że ma psa Picasso, który jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Współczuje mu z powodu straty pupila, musiał strasznie to przeżyć. 100px Nie jestem obojętna na krzywdę zwierząt, ludzi też nie, może to właśnie spodobało się producentom? Bycie niemiłym jest przereklamowane i już dawno wyszło z mody. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px Cornel wchodzi do black roomu, gdzie śpi Brad. Budzi mężczyznę. Ospały mieszkaniec pyta się, o co chodzi. Cornel odpowiedział, że czeka na wyjaśnienia. Został potraktowany jak jakaś szmata na oczach tysiąca widzów. Dodaje, że wolałby być obsikany przez Yuu, niż tak potraktowany. Brad widzi jak oczy Cornel wypełniają się łzami i każe mu się uspokoić. Cornel pokazuje mu środkowy palec i wychodzi z pomieszczenia. 100px Dobrze, że dowiedziałem się jakim jest chujem na początku naszej znajomości. Muszę przestać myśleć kutasem. Zanim Cornel wyszedł, Brad zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć, że powinien gniewać się na producentów, a nie na niego, bo to oni kazali mu to zrobić. 100px Gdyby Cornel był na moim miejscu na pewno zrobiłby to samo, zwłaszcza że za niewykonanie zadania mogliśmy dostać karę. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Co do Jarvisa - od początku wiedziałem, że to on jest szczurem! Jak tylko go zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że to on chce nam zatruć życie. Potem jednak bardzo dobrze odgrywał swoją rolę i zapomniałem o nim w ogóle. Felix postanawia przełamać swoją niechęć do nowych uczestników. Dołącza on do rozmowy Ruperta i Tilly w kuchni. Mówi uczestnikom, że jeżeli któreś z nich go nominowało, to im wybacza. Felix chce żyć z nimi w zgodzie. Ostrzega dwójkę nowych uczestników przed Cornelem, mówiąc, że pałęta się po domu gorzej niż dżuma po Europie w XIV wieku. Felix stwierdza, że Cornel to niebezpieczny uczestnik i szuka tylko pionków. 100px Muahahah, trzeba rozpuścić niezbyt pozytywne informacje o Cornelu wśród nowych uczestników. Brad, ta tępa masa mięśniowa, jest już stracona, ale mam nadzieję, że państwo 70+ posłuchają moich przestróg! Rupert jest dumny z Felixa, że się przełamał i cieszy się, bo spośród wszystkich facetów, jedynie z nim czuje, że się będą dobrze dogadywać. Na Cornela nawet nie ma co tracić czasu i nerwów, bo widać, że zakrywa swoją prawdziwą osobowość, a robi to, co jego zdaniem będzie chciała widzieć publika. Za to jest pewny, że kochanej Tilly uda się go trochę okrzesać. 100px Gardzę takimi fame whores jak Cornel. 100px Nowi uczestnicy to jakiś jeden wielki mess. Jestem pewien, że to Rupert mnie nominował, bo zazdrości mi wąsa. Ten stary dziad mnie popamięta. Tilly tylko uśmiecha się i przytakuje. Od razu mówi, że mocno docenia ostrzeżenie i troskę Felixa. Ona także chce żyć z każdym w zgodzie. Komplementuje także jego osobliwość, ponieważ jest pewna, że pociąga to kobiety poza Domem Wielkiego Brata. 100px Tak, to prawda. Wiem, bo moja córka mi mówiła, że to dzisiaj całkiem apetyczny aspekt u mężczyzn wśród nastolatek. Felix to taki trochę cichociemny jest. Ciężko mi go do kogokolwiek dopasować w Domu, ale coś wykombinujemy. 100px Tilly to jakaś stara nawiedziona wariatka i mam wrażenie, że niedługo zacznie nas wszystkich swatać. Cała trójka postanawia wciąć coś na ząb i wspólnie zjeść, poznając się przy tym lepiej. 100px A ten trzeci - Brad? - to kolejna marionetka do kolekcji tego dziwkarza Cornela. Nic tylko pogratulować gustu. Myślę, że Cornel psuje wizerunek mężczyzn w telewizji i daje tylko kolejne argumenty radykalnym feministkom, które chcą nas zatopić w morzu. Ale no cóż, coś czuję, że Cornel się utrzyma przynajmniej do F6, trzeba będzie się z nim pomęczyć. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Diamond spędza czas siedząc w swoim pokoju HoH zajadając się żelkami wraz z Portią, Felicią, Tsunami i Rupertem. Diamond mówi, że nie zje i tak ciastek, które dostała, bo jeszcze jakiś okruch spadnie z talerza i będzie bałagan, a ona ma już dość ciągłego sprzątania i chciałaby mieć dzień wolny. Kobiety wypytują Ruperta o jego życie prywatne oraz kontakt z innymi mężczyznami w domu i komplementują jego wygląd. 100px Chcemy przeciągnąć Ruperta do swojego sojuszu zanim przejdzie na złą stronę mocy, czyli Yuu. Wydaje mi się, że to taki dobry poczciwy staruszek. Polubiłam go. Może nie w sposób seksualny, ale w sposób przyjacielski. Diamond chwali się Felicii i Rupertowi zdjęciami swojej rodziny, tymczasem Portia z Tsunami spoglądają na ekran, gdzie Yuu rozmawia w salonie z samym sobą. Uważają, że może on być chory psychicznie. Diamond mówi przyjaciółkom oraz Rupertowi, że mogą z nią spać w pokoju HoH i zawsze są tutaj mile widziani. 100px Nie dziwię sie, że Yuu musi rozmawiać sam ze sobą. Ten debil już nie ma tutaj nikogo. Nawet nowi mieszkańcy od razu się na nim poznali. Głupi debil. Felicia widząc na ekranie Yuu gadającego do siebie zaczyna się śmiać. Twierdzi, że być może rozmawia ze swoją wyimaginowaną śmieciarką, tylko ona go docenia. 100px Nie chcę spać z Rupertem, bo nie sypiam z nieznajomymi, więc mam nadzieję, że odrzuci moją propozycję, natomiast z moimi dziewczynami możemy urządzić girl party. Diamond opowiada całej czwórce, że zgubił jej się gdzieś list od rodziny, ale była w DR i już go znalazła, przeczytała go w pokoju zwierzeń. Śmiejąc się mówi, że napisała do niej siostra z daleka, która właśnie rozwiodła się ze swoim mężem. Niedługo po tej nowinie Diamond zaczyna płakać i pyta dziewczyny oraz Ruperta co sądzą o Aaronie, bo ona już nie ma sił na facetów, ale i tak o nim myśli mimo że ją zranił. Nie wie czy powinna dać mu kolejną szansę. Tsunami mówi Diamond, że jeżeli jej serce mówi jej, żeby dać Aaronowi kolejną szansę, to powinna to zrobić. Mówi, że Aaron to zdecydowanie człowiek z problemami - narkotyki, schizofrenia, patologiczne kłamanie - ale miłość jest ślepa. 100px Przykro mi, że Diamond zakochała się w kimś takim jak Aaron. Jemu jedynie uczennice w głowie, wątpię, że będzie lojalny wobec niej, ale jeżeli dowiem się, że ją z kimś zdradza to mu przyjebię tak, że się nie pozbiera! 100px To takie trudne, bo chcę, żeby moja głowa była w zupełności skierowana na grze, ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o Aaronie. On nie spędza ze mną tyle czasu ile powinien i chyba ma mnie gdzieś, a ja nadal coś do niego czuję. Życie byłoby prostsze bez facetów. Uczyłam się chemii i wiem, jakie hormony odpowiadają za miłość. Niestety są one niemożliwe do zlikwidowania. Dlaczego ja tak łatwo się zakochuję? Życie było lepsze jak byłam samotniczką i namiętnie czytałam Romeo i Julię. Teraz ja czuję się jak Julia. Diamond pyta zgromadzonych czy nie chcieliby zostać u niej na noc w pokoju HoH na girl party. Uśmiecha się i zaczyna tańczyć. 100px To jest girl party, ale nie mogę zabronić Rupertowi tu zostać, bo sama to zaproponowałam. Jak on ma żonę to nie jest moja wina, bo ja nic nie zrobiłam. 100px Nie mogę pojąć czemu tyle nieszczęść zdarza się w rodzinie Diamond. To taka wspaniała kobieta, pobożna w dodatku, a Jezus dał jej tak ciężki krzyż do noszenia. Może to ona jest następczynią Matki Teresy z Kalkuty? Życzę powodzenia siostrze Diamond ze sprawą rozwodową. Mam nadzieję, że prawnicy z mojej kancelarii domyślą się, że mają jej już zacząć pomagać! Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami i Felicia przychodzą do Pink Room. Widzą, że Aaron rozmawia tam z Danem. Tsunami prosi Felicię, czy mogłaby odciągnąć Aarona, bo musi porozmawiać z Danem w cztery oczy. Felicia zgadza się na prośbę koleżanki i mówi Aaronowi, że musi porozmawiać z nim na temat jego wykroczeń wobec Diamond. 100px Kiedy zobaczylam, że w Pink Room jest Dan wiedziałam, że nadszedł czas, abym z nim porozmawiała o moich uczuciach. Nie było sensu tego dłużej ciągnąć. Tsunami mówi Danowi, że przykro jej, ale między nimi koniec. Uważa, że oddalili się od siebie i ich związek jest zimny niczym serce Yuu oraz martwy niczym jego ryba. Kobieta przeprasza azjatę i mówi, że ma nadzieję, że będą mogli wciąż się przyjaźnić, bo uważa, że naprawdę się rozumieją, ale jako przyjaciele. 100px Uważam, że ja i Dan możemy być dobrymi przyjaciółmi i mam zamiar go wspierać przez całą jego journey z handlarza narkotyków, przez ofiarę gwałtów aż po porządnego, przestrzegającego prawa obywatela Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów. W drugim końcu Pink Roomu Felicia tlumaczy Aaronowi, że jeżeli jeszcze raz będzie bawił się uczuciami Diamond to skończy jak Dan - w więzieniu z rozwalonym odbytem. Kobieta mówi, że ma paragraf na każde jego słowo i mówi mu, że widziała, jak wciągał proszek do pieczenia w kuchni. Radzi mu, aby się opamiętał, bo Diamond zasługuje na porządnego mężczyznę, a nie jakiegoś lumpa z przeceny. 100px Aaron jest dziwny, nadal go nie rozszyfrowałam do końca. Niby kłamie, ale po co? Skoro wygląda na bogatego? Może tylko udaje? Tutaj nic nie trzyma się kupy. On musi mieć zaburzenia psychiczne. Mam nadzieję, że Diamond dowie się prawdy o nim. 100px Usłyszałam, jak Felicia rozmawia z Aaronem. Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie aż tak mocno walczyła o dobro Diamond. Owszem, wiem, że się przyjaźnią, ale tym, jak bardzo troszczy się o Diamond pokazała, że jest wspaniałą kobietą. Uważam, że Felicai to jedna z najlepszych kobiet w tym domu. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px W zadaniu o Veto jest pięć rund. W każdej rundzie mamy cztery twarze uczestników złączone w jedną i musimy odgadnąć do kogo należą. Musimy być jednak ostrożni, bo za każdą chybioną odpowiedź dostajemy karne 15 sekund do finałowego czasu. Nasz łączny wynik nie może przekroczyć 30 minut. '''1 RUNDA: Plik:Runda_-1.png Na zdjęciu są: Tsunami, Yuu, Dalia, Madison. 100px Dopiero po przeróbce graficznej Tsunami wyglądała jak człowiek. Wyjątkowo twarzowo. 100px To moja kochana Tsunami oczywiście. Te oczy są Yuu na pewno, bo on ma właśnie taki sraczkowaty kolor. Nie mam pojęcia kto ma takie ohydne usta, ale Tsunami została skrzywdzona. To jest trudniejsze niż myślałam. Po kilku błędnych odpowiedziach oświeciło mnie. To musi być Dalia! Już zapomniałam o jej istnieniu, dlatego jej nie wymieniłam. 2 RUNDA: Plik:Runda_2.png Na zdjęciu są: Felicia, Parul, Brad, Aaron. 100px Felicia wygląda jak Melania Trump analizująca cycki Stormy Daniels. Może jakby też sobie takie zrobiła to byłaby znośna. A... i mówię tutaj o Melanii, Tobie, Felicio, już nic nie pomoże. 100px Dlaczego Felicia wygląda jak Michael Jackson? Te oczy na pewno należą do Aarona, bo codziennie się w nie wpatruję. Nie wiem kto może mieć takie usta, bo nie zasmakowałam żadnych poza tych Aarona. 3 RUNDA: Plik:Runda_3.png Na zdjęciu są: Dan, Sebastian, Rita, Cornel. 100px Dan z tymi warami obciągary wygląda jakby przed chwilą obsłużył Cornela. Czy Brad nie powinien być zazdrosny? 100px O matko kochana! Co to jest? Kiedy zobaczyłam to zdjęcie, przeraziłam się. Już wiem, że będzie trudno. Te usta na pewno należą do mojej kochanej Rity, a ten nos może Tsunami? Ona ma taki zadarty. 4 RUNDA: Plik:Runda_4.png Na zdjęciu są: Felix, Rupert, Jarvis, LeRoy. 100px Felix to ja patrzący na ostatni kawałek ciasta na platerze na imieninach u cioci. 100px *płacze* Nie wiem! 5 RUNDA: Plik:Runda_5.png Na zdjęciu są: Portia, Daisy, Diamond, Tilly. 100px To zadanie było piękne. Prawie posikałem się ze śmiechu jak zobaczyłem moje zdjęcie! No to się wam udało, droga produkcjo. Najlepiej poszła mi pierwsza runda, uruchomiłem w sobie swój instynkt łowcy i wyhaczyłem ze zdjęcia uczestników bezbłędnie. Następne rundy poszły mi trochę gorzej z powodu stresu, ale nie było tak źle. Obym wygrał to veto... 100px Portia na tym zdjęciu chciała puścić cichacza, ale clearly jej nie wyszło. 100px O Boże, dlaczego skrzywdzili tak Portię? Ona jest przepiękną kobietą. Ten nochal, o fuj. To musi być jakiegoś faceta. Te oczy rzucają się w oczy. Mało osób ma niebieskie oczy w tym sezonie, dlatego wiedziałam, że musi to być Dayzee. Uczestnicy oczekują na wyniki...Felix posiada najlepszy czas. Jedynie Cornel może go pokonać, ale mu się nie udaje i Felix zdobywa veto. 100px Muahahahahahah, Cornel to niby taki wzrokowiec, ocenia facetów po kształtach w bokserkach, a kobiety po kształtach w stanikach, a nie umiał rozpoznać uczestników na zdjęciach! Papa panie bezmógza-masa-mięśniowa! 200px 100px HURRRA, wygrałem veto Nie spodziewałem się, że tak świetnie spiszę się w zadaniu! Myślę, że produkcja specjalnie mnie nominowała, żebym pokazał jakim hero jestem *płacze* 100px Kiedy zobaczyłam, że Felix wygrał Veto... było mi to kompletnie obojętne. Oznacza to, że teraz nominowana będzie Rita, bo nie ma żadnej innej opcji. Mam nadzieję, że widzowie wyeliminują Yuu albo Sebastiana, bo jeden z nich jest toksycznym człowiekiem, a drugi jest damskim bokserem. Przykro mi, że wciąż w tym domu żyją tacy ludzie. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH Diamond wreszcie udało się znaleźć list, który dostała po wygranej HoH. Kobieta postanowiła przeczytać go w pokoju zwierzeń. 100px *Diamond trzyma w dłoni swój list od siostry z Pabianic i zaczyna czytać* "Droga Diamond. Wiem, że nie widziałyśmy się od lat, ale chcę ci powiedzieć, że moja siła jest i zawsze będzie z tobą. Jesteś silną kobietą, zawsze nią byłaś i jeśli to teraz czytasz wiedz, że jestem z ciebie ogromnie dumna. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że zerwałam z Rafałem, bo okazał się gejem. Już nie mieszkam w Pabianicach. Wróciłam do rodziców! Mam nadzieję, że wygrasz i kupisz nam nowy dom. Kocham cię, Tanita". Tanita? To ona nie miała na imię Sarita? Czy to jest inna siostra? Jak ma na nazwisko, bo tylko imieniem się podpisała? Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Witam was wszystkich na piątym Veto Meeting. Diamond nominowała Aarona i Sebastiana do eksmisji. Ja, Cornel i Yuu zostaliśmy nominowani przez 3 nieznane nam osoby. Postanowiłam, że użyję veto na.... sobie. Veto Meeting zakończony! 100px Felix użył PoV na sobie i cieszę się, bo nie chciałam, żeby odpadł. Jak raz rozmawialiśmy w cztery oczy to opowiedział mi o swoim zawodzie. Moim zdaniem on jest bardzo dzielnym mężczyzną i zasługuje na te pieniądze. 100px No kurrrr.... Big Brother chyba followuje ten fanpage na facebooku: graphic design is my passion - tych fot sie nie dalo rozczytac. Jedynym plusem byla nowa podobizna Tsunami - wreszcie jak czlowiek. No i nadal jestem nominowany, ale w sumie co tam, widownia loves me i mnie obroni. I'm counting on you, my Seb-itches! Plik:Eviction-night.gif Możecie wysyłać eventy i wypowiedzi do kamer do 22:00. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach